Without you, Harry
by LittleMissLoony
Summary: Songfic of The Show by Lenka. HBP/DH. What is life like for Ginny when Harry's off chasing Horcruxes? Hope you like it!


_I'm just a little bit caught in the middle_

_Life is a maze and love is a riddle_

_I don't know where to go I can't do it alone I've tried_

_And I don't know why_

I hate it when Ron's like this. And Dean's an utter pain. Why does everyone want to be so overprotective of me? Merlin, this is annoying. I mean, Harry and I had a great time over the summer, but putting up with a brother who doesn't know the first thing about proper relationships, is just sad.

_Slow it down_

_Make it stop_

_Or else my heart is going to pop_

_'Cause it's too much_

_Yeah, it's a lot_

_To be something I'm not_

I can't put up with Dean any longer. He's getting on my nerves. He's nice and everything but it's like he cares too much or something. We're too different. I hope we win the Quidditch Cup, too bad Harry's got that stupid detention.

_I'm a fool_

_Out of love_

_'Cause I just can't get enough_

He kissed me! And we won the Quidditch Cup! But more importantly, Harry actually kissed me! Oh my god, you should have seen Ron and Romilda's faces. It was so funny. I'm so happy Harry and I can just be together at last.

_I'm just a little bit caught in the middle_

_Life is a maze and love is a riddle_

_I don't know where to go I can't do it alone I've tried_

_And I don't know why_

Hmm, I still don't think Ron's going to let this one down! Harry's been brilliant, apart from the fact he knows I've got my OWLs soon. I'm going to miss those long days by the lake (sigh).

_I'm just a little girl lost in the moment_

_I'm so scared but I don't show it_

_I can't figure it out_

_It's bringing me down I know_

_I've got to let it go_

_And just enjoy the show_

I can't believe it. Dumbledore's dead? No, no that's not possible. But I've been to the funeral so I have to admit it. Everything's gone wrong and it'll get worse. Harry's broken up with me, but he would have done anyway. At least Bill's better, but he'll never look the same again. The wedding? That's going to be a palaver.

_The sun is hot_

_In the sky_

_Just like a giant spotlight_

_The people follow the sign_

_And synchronize in time_

_It's a joke_

_Nobody knows_

_They've got a ticket to that show_

The wedding. Oh, that was brilliant, and I gave Harry his birthday present (smiles). I love that golden dress I'm wearing and so does Harry, I guess. Oh god, Luna's making up some song about Nargles now, hide me!

_I'm just a little bit caught in the middle_

_Life is a maze and love is a riddle_

_I don't know where to go I can't do it alone I've tried_

_And I don't know why_

_I'm just a little girl lost in the moment_

_I'm so scared but I don't show it_

_I can't figure it out_

_It's bringing me down I know_

_I've got to let it go_

_And just enjoy the show_

_Just enjoy the show_

Harry! Ron! Hermione! They've gone! Oh no, the Death Eaters are coming, oh no. Mum, Dad! Merlin, I hate Side-Along Apparition, ouch. What's wrong with my breathing? Where am I? Dad, are you sending a Patronus?

_I'm just a little bit caught in the middle_

_Life is a maze and love is a riddle_

_I don't know where to go I can't do it alone I've tried_

_And I don't know why_

_I'm just a little girl lost in the moment_

_I'm so scared but I don't show it_

_I can't figure it out_

_It's bringing me down I know_

_I've got to let it go_

_And just enjoy the show_

I absolutely hate this year. It's so boring, Luna's gone now. I'm so going to get in trouble soon, oh well, the Carrows can't put any affect on me. I just feel sorry for Neville and Seamus right now, there getting really badly beaten. I need to get out of here. I know Mum's going to keep me home after Easter, the way things are turning out. Where's Harry now? I really miss him?

_I want my money back_

_I want my money back_

_I want my money back_

_Just enjoy the show_

I think that was entirely stupid of George to bet me a Galleon Harry wouldn't come back to Hogwarts, well I was right. He can't leave us in this mess, can he? We'll keep fighting, even if Voldemort's coming now.

_I want my money back_

_I want my money back_

_I want my money back_

_Just enjoy the show_

Harry! Thank god! I thought I'd never see him again! How could he? I thought he was dead.

End of Flashback

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Do you like it? I never really wondered what life would be like for Ginny until now. Review it!

xxxGood Luckxxx


End file.
